The Poo Party
by sonicxxx horny dog
Summary: A tale from Sonic's crazy youth. (18 ) (NSFW) (EXPLICIT) I suggest enlarging the font so you can read better. Unless you have over 9000/9000 eyesight.


Sonic was a 21-year-old hedgehog. At that time he was also a student. He obviously liked the color blue, and hedgehogs for their long dicks. He was a loud guy and tended to have mass orgies with minors. But if there was one thing anyone should know is that he was constipated. Badly. He lived in a student housing building where he had his own tiny room. He shared the kitchen and the bathroom with another boy he was mostly friends with, though, he did have the occasional anal sex with. This boy, named Borism went to lots of parties like Sonic. He sometimes took Sonic to parties and other activities with him, in order to have a fuck buddy when he was bored. He often told Sonic only hours beforehand, which sometimes caused collisions with Sonic's schedule.

Sonic was very constipated at the time, and he had not pooped for four weeks. In order to solve this situation, Sonic bought a pack of super laxatives, which, according to the instructions, should start working 6 hours after being taken. Sonic's blue belly was bloated and he considered the problem to be severe, so he took three pills at about 4 pm. When Sonic came home at 7 pm, his roommate, Boris offered Sonic to take him to a rape party in an hour. Since Sonic has never taken laxatives before, he thought that the contents of his bowels would just move down faster and remain at their solid consistency. he expected to feel the urge to go after 6 hours and Sonic thought that he would either be able to stay after a visit to the bathroom or that he could easily make it home. When Sonic went to the bathroom before he departed with Boris, he did not feel the urge to poop despite trying. He had no reason to expect the events that were to come.

The party took place in a neighboring block of flats. About thirty people attended and it was fairly crowded. Sonic generally enjoyed it, since he liked looking at young, naked boys. But for some reason, he did not feel good, so he remained in a quiet corner and did not drink or have sex. His misery began at about 9 pm. At first, it was just a little cramp and Sonic just thought that his period was about to start early. Five minutes later it was as if something was moving inside his blue belly. He felt like the right side becoming lighter while something was flowing to the left side. Sonic still did not feel any pressure. There was just this tense feeling in his lower bottom, and he started to get somewhat warm. It remotely felt as if he was getting horny, but he had just been looking at a bottle on a desk for the last few minutes. Then suddenly, a diffuse feeling of something pushing against his loose rectum became urgent. Sonic stood up and made his way towards the bathroom, but this just increased the pressure. Upon reaching the bathroom, Sonic soon found it to be not usable, for a completely drunk guy was sitting on the toilet with his pants down and someone was laying on the floor and in the shower. Sonic was not drunk, and while he had no decency, he would never non consensually abuse the passed out boys, so he did not shit on them. As is rushed out of the bathroom, Sonic came to the realization, that he only had few minutes to find a place to relieve himself. Sonic rushed out of the flat and began to search for something. There were no secluded corners or cabinets. Then he noticed that that block had the same layout as his block and that his block had escape stairs from the floors. After a short run, Sonic reached the door to the stairs, that is hidden behind a corner. It was just a short run away, but Sonic was not sure that he was going to get there in time. When Sonic tried to open the door, it wouldn't open. After a few seconds of shock, Sonic realized, that he was pushing instead of pulling. Once Sonic got out, he contemplated his actions. The platform has a floor that is essentially a metal grate. The stairs down were blocked by a door that only opens downwards. If Sonic went down there, he would not get back up again. Sonic also would have not been able to get back inside, as the door to into the building could only be opened from the inside. Sonic has tried to have gone onto the stairs upwards, but he was afraid that someone could see him there.

Sonic's butt was hurting badly. The pain was similar to a muscle, that is strained after lifting a heavy penis. The pain was stronger than his desire to find the least problematic place. Sonic lowered his panties and went into a squatting position. It was a quiet, slightly rainy night. Sonic could faintly hear the music from the flat he had just run out of. From his position on the sixth floor, Sonic could overlook the area. Noone was there. Sonic just stopped holding it in and the thought of the relief that was to come was only disturbed by the smell of cigarette smoke. It was as if Sonic's butt was forced open by a garden hose that was hidden inside it. There was a continuous and heavy flow for at least ten minutes. There were a few tiny solid pieces that caused pleasure as they hit his butthole while exiting. Sonic was shaking so much that when he began to pee, the natural red liquid would not even flow continuously. Although Sonic was not completely empty, and a burning feeling arose in that region, Sonic felt light again and his bloated belly was turning into its graceful, skinny figure again. Suddenly, there was a voice: "Did the gutter tear or something?". A second voice, apparently a girl, added: "My neck is wet". Sonic realized that he was caught. Sonic put his hands on his stomach to increase the pressure to finish as soon as possible when a voice down there said: "Someone is up there". A flashlight flashed up from below, Sonic was scared, and then the second wave came out of him. Below Sonic, a scream rose through the night: "Shit, that's shit". "He's shitting on us" - "No dude, do you see that? That's a fucking hedgehog". Sonic quickly wiped with his hands, like he always does (and never washing them after). The flashlight from the platform on the floor below Sonic was still lighting up. They could see enough to make a rude comment about his genitalia. Sonic continued to wipe his anus with his fingers over his butthole like toilet paper. He then put on his panties again and rushed back inside.

The flat was only a few doors away. Sonic had left the door open, so he got back inside. Sonic had only been gone for a few minutes and as he knew only a few people there, no one seemed to have noticed that he was gone. Sonic was planning on leaving, as he was not feeling well. Sonic went to pick up his cardigan that he had left at the place he had been sitting at. When Sonic was about to get out. Someone was yelling outside and knocking at the door. Sonic rushed back as far as possible. Someone had opened the door. The person that opened the door started screaming against the people yelling from outside. Alarmed from the screams, the people from inside the flat rushed to the door. The situation turned into chaos. Standing outside were the people Sonic had just pooped on. As everyone screamed gibberish while being covered in poop, they presumed to be crazed and their attempts to come in were fended off with a 50-inch double dildo. Within seconds, the whole floor showed up. The situation did not calm down, the people outside were looking for the person that did this. Sonic did not see them but he heard people saying that they were covered in feces. Sonic went onto the balcony when someone from the neighboring flat went into their balcony and started yelling down for help. This attracted a further audience from outside. The people outside couldn't be convinced to return to their flat. Sonic used the first opportunity to escape. Many people were rushing up the stairs to see the outraging situation and despite looking very normal, Sonic expected any of them to identify him as the culprit.

When Sonic returned to his flat, Sonic cleaned fapped a bit and pooped some more. Sonic's roommate returned two hours later, he showed Sonic some photos he had made of the poor people below him. Sonic had completely hit them – two guys and one girl. Sonic went to bed shortly afterward. Rumors about the event spread quickly on Fuckbook. Sonic's unintentional victims apparently gave a description to the building management, that caused amusement – they were looking for a boy with a blue shirt. When interested people asked for a more precise description, the words "huge penis" was used in official notices. Luckily, their description was not correct, they mistook Sonic's blue fur for a shirt.


End file.
